Breathe Your Last
by Zelicorn
Summary: Post Twilight Princess- How would the once hateful Midna react if something would happen to the Hero of Time? One-shot, I'm really bad at writing summary's to short stories.


**A/N **- Okay; this was an experiment. I am absolutely **awful** at angst/sad scenes. It drives me nuts. I just- I can't do them! So tell me what you think if you want to- if not, then cool...i guess. I'll just wing it and stay clear of sad scenes and death. But, yeah. I also had no idea how to publish because I am the slowest person at figuring out writing sites- so again=**Experiment.  
****_Tell me what ya_ think;D**

* * *

A loud bang of the large doors made her head dart up from looking at her hands.

In walked - or more stumbled - the Hero of Time.

She stood as he walked quickly in short clumsy steps towards her, his feet making dead thuds on the dark marble slabs.

He stopped right in front the twili - his blue pools of light glancing up and met her own lights of red, before he dropped his sword and shield with a clatter; and crumbled to his knees before her, head looking at the grown below him.

She stood in shock and looked at the Hero; the tall, brave man had been reduced to his knees before her.

She lowered herself to his height, and held his head in her hands; raising his face to her own; and studied his too pale face, but his eyes began to drift closed.

"Link," she whispered, but her voice did little more than make his lids flutter. The Princess tried to raise him, but stopped when the Hero gave a small whimper.

It was then she noticed the blood. It covered all of the front of the green tunic - turning it a sticky brown.

"Link," She whimpered, and despite everything - the princess was scared. "Link, please." She grasped his head, bringing his forehead to her own.

"Princess?" Her head snapped up to the guard, who was standing awkwardly.

"Get the healer."

He looked doubtful as he eyed the lightdeweler.

"Go!" She shouted.

The nameless guard jumped at the outburst - but took off nonetheless.

Turning back to the injured Hero, she was taken aback when his eyes were open and watching.

She smiled at him through glossy eyes, and rubbed his cold cheeks with shaking thumbs. "Link…You silly mutt," She sniffed and gave a weak laugh, "what did you do now?"

She saw him try a weak smile, but grew sad when it slipped from his face. His eyes began to roll back, blue turning to white.

"No! Link…Link stay awake." The twili let out a whine - "Please…Look at me. Please." His eyes opened slightly to her plea - but only enough to meet her gaze fleetingly.

"I'm sorry, Midna." He choked. She blanched at hearing his once strong voice so weak…It frightened her more than the sight of him.

"What?" She whispered, "what could you possibly be sorry for?" She tucked a piece of damp blonde hair shakily behind his pointed ear.

"Failing you." He said so quietly she had to strain to here it. His head began to drop - her small hands was the only thing holding it up.

"Hey!" She lifted his heavy head. "You didn't," She shook his head more roughly; making him wince and his eyes meet hers in a glare. She let a smile paint her face. "You didn't fail me, Link."

He gave a laugh, "I always failed you, Princess." His eyes shut slowly- as if he needed sleep, and began to drop once more, his back slumping down.

"Link!" The red-haired girl half sobbed his name. "You'll never fail me!" Her eyes closed as she brought her forehead to his once again, letting her tears run freely.

"Midna?" She opened her eyes in hope at her name spoken too weakly.

"Yes, my Hero?" Her delicate hand came to his face - waiting.

"I…I'm sorry…" he raised a weak hand, and crossed her arm to touch the princesses face, her eyes became half lidded at his cold, clammy hand- her head shook against it as he continued in a raspy voice, "and…" his eyes opened with force as he looked at her with promise. He took a breath. "I-I love you."

The tears flowed heavily in waterfalls as the Princess gave a strong sob, but before she could say anything the Hero in green pulled her lips to his with amazing force that made her gasp in fright.

As tear stroked lips met cold dry ones- he smiled, and closed his eyes. She gave one last sob when his smile fell, and his head dropped breaking the kiss. She brushed his lips with her own once more as she whispered the next words; and sniffed when his lips curved shakily into his last emotion.

"And I love you."

A smile.


End file.
